


Teach Me Human Love

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Emotions, Falling In Love, Infiltration, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Ushijima is an Alien who has been sent to Earth to understand humans emotions better. Fortunately, there's a human willing to teach him all about emotions 🤫😉
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	Teach Me Human Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bbs!!!!! And I have a lot of new content ideas

Data Log  
Planet G12-97   
Rotation 1 

I have been assigned a new mission on planet G12-97. My primary goal is to infiltrate a human civilization and learn their ways of life. This shouldn't be too difficult. After all, I've done it many times before but there are… rumors. The higher-ups say that humans are strange and difficult to understand. That they have complex feelings that are very different from our own. I'm not entirely sure what to expect but regardless, I will try my hardest. I have 60 planet rotations to complete this mission.

Data Log   
Planet G12-97  
Rotation 3

There are more creatures on this planet than I originally anticipated. Most of them move using four appendages, however some have more. According to my records, humans move using two appendages. I have yet to see anything resembling a human but I have high hopes. The higher-ups claim that they are everywhere.

Data Log   
Planet G12-97  
Rotation 5

I have stumbled upon a human society. It is rather noisy, but that's a good thing. I can hear many conversations and absorb a lot of information. I have learned many things about the humans simply by listening. For example, they have names for their appendages. The top two are referred to as 'arms' while the bottom two are 'legs'. They have different functions, as far as I'm aware. Legs are just for moving (or walking) and arms are for everything else. There are large humans that are referred to as adults and smaller humans referred to as children or babies. It appears as though children and babies are useless and cannot care for themselves. The humans seem to have a lot of strange technology as well. It seems to be fashioned out of minerals that are native to this planet. Why they do not use better minerals from other planets is beyond my understanding. Perhaps they cannot obtain them. 

Data Log  
Planet Earth  
Day 6

The humans refer to this planet as Earth and to it's rotations as days. Therefore, that is what I will be referring to them as from now on. The goal is to fit in as much as possible. I have already drastically changed my appearance as well as my clothing. I look like a typical adult human. I can also speak like one, though my vocabulary is still not perfect. 

Data Log  
Planet Earth   
Day 7 

I met a human today. His name is Tendou Satori. I told him my name was Ushijima Wakatoshi. I am not completely sure what this name means yet but I thought that it sounded nice. Tendou seems to agree. We talked about Volleyball, a sport that humans play in order to exercise, 'have fun', and win awards. I lied and told him that I play occasionally and he has now challenged me to a three on three match. I must now read up on the rules of volleyball so that I can defeat him. 

Data Log  
Planet Earth   
Day 8 

I have won the volleyball match, with the help of Tendou's two... 'friends'? I suppose this is where the strange human feelings come into play. I am not familiar with friends and I am not quite sure what they do. They do not appear to be higher-ups or life-givers. Nor do they appear to be younglings. They are often the same or similar ages and they appear to meet up in order to 'have fun' together. This is very unlike anything on my home planet. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth   
Day 9

I've discovered what 'having fun' really is. It is engaging in activities that make you happy, often with friends. I am typically only happy when given great praise by the higher-ups. Thus it appears that when I do a good job on my work I am 'having fun'. Perhaps humans aren't so different from us. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth   
Day 12 

I have done a few things to make me appear more 'human'. For example, I have purchased a house and clothes. Tendou thought it was strange that I wore similar outfits every day so I have fixed that. I have also bought a cell phone. It is a device that humans use to talk to each other when they are far away. It can also access the human internet. Unfortunately, it's signal is not strong enough to access all of the planetary internets but I believe I can fix that. 

Data Log  
Planet Earth  
Day 14 

Tendou came over to my house today to 'hang out' and 'have fun'. It was rather nice, actually. We talked about Volleyball some more. It is a little more complicated that I originally realized but not by much. I also tried human food. It is rather good, though somewhat impractical. I technically don't need to eat but it is nice to do so, especially in the company of Tendou. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 17 

The longer I stay here, the more I am learning about human feelings. They have many of the same feelings as us; happiness, anger, sadness, content, attraction and fear. However, unlike us these feelings branch off into many other categories that are often more complex. For example, today Tendou said that he was excited. It appears that excitement is an extension of happiness, but how? Perhaps… a lot of happiness? A certain type of happiness? I am not sure. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 19

Today Tendou scolded me for eating a bag of chips at 7 am. Apparently chips are not a 'breakfast' food. I now feel like a fool. I was completely unaware that humans had specific types of food that they had to eat at certain times. And here I assumed that I was 'blending in'. Fortunately, Tendou didn't seem too suspicious about it. He simply told me that it was bad for my physical appearance and diet. I will no longer eat chips anymore. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 23 

I feel… strange. Uneasy… I was with Tendou today and he grabbed my hand in order to lead me down the highly populated sidewalk. It felt nice but as soon as he let go, I began to feel sad. I am not sure why. I will be quite honest. Tendou is very attractive for a human. He is also very kind, but I am not sure what to do. On Earth humans have friends and that is nice but I do not want to be friends with Tendou. I want something… more? Something with more affection perhaps. I'm not sure. I am very unknowledgeable about this. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 30

It has been exactly one Earth week since my last Log, but that is ok. I have been spending a lot of time with Tendou. He is very good at making Earth food and picking Earth media for me to indulge in. I am particularly fond of advertisements. They allow me to gain knowledge about humans without having to ask. I still feel very strange around Tendou but I am trying to ignore it. Although I do enjoy the small moments when he touches me. They feel nice. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth   
Day 33

Today Tendou asked if I had a 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend'. At first I was unsure of what this was so I simply said no. However when I got home I did some earthly research. It appears that many humans engage in romantic relationships that can help lead them to procreation. Fortunately, I am aware of behaviors such as this. Planet 82-9-C had what they called 'mating rituals', though those seemed much shorter. Throughout my research, I have also discovered many… other things. It appears that humans often engage in procreation rituals for fun. I… I am not sure what to do with this information.

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 45 

It has been a while. Twelve Earth days to be exact. I have been spending most of that time with Tendou. He has inadvertently taught me many Earth things. It seems as though humans value entertainment over everything else. Even their sustenance seems rather fun. It has many unique flavors. Tendou still does not suspect me, which is nice. I do not want him to. Not because it would ruin my mission, but rather because it might ruin his opinion of me. I don't think he would enjoy my company if he knew what I really was. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 47

I don't know what I feel anymore. Tendou has been explaining complex human emotions to me all week. Sometimes it feels like I can relate to them, but other times it doesn't. How do I know which emotion aligns with how I feel if every emotion is so difficult to comprehend. Is this how humans feel? Are they often unable to comprehend their own feelings? I do not know. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 50

I have ten days left on this planet and I am happy to say that my higher-ups will be pleased. I have gained valuable information and learned a lot, but I am also sad. Once I leave, I may never see Tendou again. I want to tell him about me, about what I am… but I can't. He would become angry or upset or, or.. or some kind of complex human emotion. I am not sure. All I am sure of is the happiness and desire I feel whenever I am around him. 

Data Log  
Planet Earth   
Day 52 

I have 8 days left and while that is a significant amount of time, it feels like no time at all. Not when I am leaving Tendou behind. I really should thank him. After all he taught me most of what I am presenting to the higher-ups. I do not want to leave. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 55

Today is possibly the best Earth day ever, at least in my opinion. Tendou expressed his desire to date me. At first, I wasn't quite sure what to do. After all, he still did not know the truth and I did not have the nerve to tell him. Fortunately, he said he already knew and that my situation was not a concern to him. He said that he liked me for who I am, not what I am. It is very nice to think about this. Tendou said that he would teach me more about emotions and feelings, especially all of the romantic ones. I do not know what this entails but I am excited nonetheless. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 56

Human procreation rituals are… very desirable… more desirable than those on my own planet. I do not think it is necessary to go into detail. 

Data Log   
Planet Earth  
Day 60 

It is time for me to leave but I will be back soon, for Tendou.

**Author's Note:**

> I bought a brand new car today and honestly, I'm so happy I wanna cry. My old car was a piece of shit that constantly broke down and put me in literal danger. It's nice to have something that's actually reliable.


End file.
